


StarStruck

by Nagointheshadow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, BaristaAlec!, Coffee Shops, Famous Magnus, Hate to Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagointheshadow/pseuds/Nagointheshadow
Summary: Alec is a coffed shop/book shop owner, Magnus is a famous writter. Alec feels starstrucked at first but will their relationship be good or not? 
(I'll make a better summary but you have this for now XD)





	1. (En)counters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!! 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction soo be kind to me XD but please don't hesitate to ask me, correct me etc. :D 
> 
> I'll try to update once or twice a week if I can :D
> 
> Come yell at me in my Tumblr: nagointheshadow (if you guess the word play in my username I'll give you a cookie point XD)

Every day, every day he comes in with his group of annoying and loud Friends and disrupts the peace and quiet of my coffee shop slash bookshop and of course I can’t just throw them out because you know, the money, and because Isabelle has a huge crush on one of the guys and she really scares me.  

This place is like a safe place for me where I can interact with people without really talking to them so you know introvert heaven, I read behind the counter and everyone minded their own business until Magnus Bane.

The first time a saw him I was star structed as he had always been one of my favourite writers even if he was a bit extravagant he always was very honest and didn’t care about what others had to say about him or his work, my opinion changed the day I met him.

 

 

_It_ _’_ _s a nice sunny day in December so the shop is pretty empty today, I_ _’_ _m peacefully reading behind the counter when the bell on the door rings. I look up to greet the costumer with a polite smile when there he is, Magnus Bane. He was even more gorgeous in person with his shinny makeup. When he approached the counter, I was going to explode._

_\- Hello sirs what can I get you today? - I_ _’_ _m so impressed with myself I didn_ _’_ _t even shutter once._

_Magnus gives me a once over and smirks._

_\- Aren_ _’_ _t you a polite little boy? - says with an amused tone, my face falls, Oh, so he_ _’_ _s making fun of me now._

_\- What can I get you today? - I say with a serious tone this time, he smirks and his friends start laughing, I try not to look at them while I get their orders ready, they pick the up and sit near the window and start laughing and discussing loudly. I continue reading my novel as they are only bothering me because there is no one else in the shop, I can_ _’_ _t really concentrate in the novel as I_ _’_ _m pretty sad with the encounter with Magnus, I never believed it when people said it was better not to meet famous people in person but I guess I was wrong._

_After a while some of the regulars come in as it was tea time, Magnus and his gang are still here being loud, some of the costumers are starting to feel uncomfortable as this place has always been for the quiet souls. I approach them quietly._

_-Sorry sirs but could you tone it down a little bit? This is usually quite a quiet establishment and you are making the other customers uncomfortable._

_All of them are staring at me with different levels of amusement like I_ _’_ _m some short of cute little kid trying to speak like an adult and its really starting to get in my nerves._

_\- Look kid we are just conversing can we enjoy our drinks?_ _–_ _says one of Magnus_ _’_ _s colleagues, this one has grass green hair and looks at me like I_ _’_ _m an insect._

_-Sir I_ _’_ _m not trying to waste your time but the other costumers want to enjoy their time here too and I_ _’_ _m not really asking for much just for you to tone it down a notch_ _–_ _I say with a polite smile hoping they will just listen to what I_ _’_ _m saying so I don_ _’_ _t have to ask them to leave._

_\- I just don_ _’_ _t see why we can_ _’_ _t talk_ _…_

_\- Alec? Is there a problem?_ _–_ _I hear a voice in my back I turn around and see that is only Isabelle._

_\- Nothing wrong Isabelle go help in the back room ok?- she doesn_ _’_ _t look very convinced but she obeys anyway._

_\- Oh are you the manager or something? Big boss making the poor girls work hard? - says Magnus with a teasing smile._

_\- I_ _’_ _m going to go help other clients please tone it down thank you- I say with anger now._

_\- You are being rude kid I want to speak to the owner!_ _–_ _says the green hair guy. Magnus and some weird nerdy guy seem to be trying to make him to shut up but I_ _’_ _m sure it_ _’_ _s just that they don_ _’_ _t want to be thrown out._

_\- Al right I_ _’_ _m going to go get him_ _–_ _I turn around and turn back again._

_\- Hello gentlemen I_ _’_ _m the owner how can I help you? - I say with a teasing smile, the look in their faces is priceless, I hear my sister laugh and look back at the counter were Isabelle and my other worker Aline are watching us smiling like maniacs and I wink at them and look back at the annoying group._

_When I turn back most of them are getting their stuff ready to leave except Magnus and the green hair guy._

_\- We are going to go now, we_ _’_ _ll try and be more quiet next time I_ _’_ _m sorry for Ragnors rudeness - says Magnus, I would have believed him if it wasn_ _’_ _t for the stupid smile in his face. That_ _’_ _s when I knew he was going to be the end of me._

 

 

I watch the group approach the counter with Magnus on the lead, the green haired guy has never come again and he has been replaced with an annoyingly nice little red haired girl. I turn around and I go to the back room, somebody else can take care of their orders while I go prepare myself for the continuous teasing of Magnus, Jace looks up from the papers his reading.

_-_ Hey big bro what are you doing here?

_-_ Can you please take care of the annoying groups orders please? I’m not in the mood for their shit today that little girl you like is with them again go flirt with her or something- Jace is looking at me with a smirk in his face but doesn’t say anything and goes to the counter, I’m sure that she only followed my orders because the red haired elf is with them.

_-_ AND TELL IZZY THE GUY SHE LIKES IS HERE TOO!!

I sigh and I get ready for two hours of continuous teasing, if I didn’t need the money they would have been out of here so fast…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!
> 
> I was sick for the whole december and then i had finals and didn't have any time at all. Here is the second chapter hope you like it!

I go out to the counter occasionally but I’m really trying to stay hidden as much as possible, this week has been really bad and I’m really not in the mood to talk to the weird group, I know that I should get over it they are not loud anymore and the only person that seems to be annoyed by them is me but I can’t help it.  
You know when people tell you that it’s better not to meet you celebrity crushes? Well they were definitely right, I first got introduced to the amazing world of Magnus Banes books when I was 15 and still trying to figure out why I didn’t want to kiss my girlfriend like all the other guys, I was watching a TV show called Shadowhunters that Isabelle adored and when the commercials came I started changing channels randomly that’s when I saw the most gorgeous man I had never seen in my life having an interview in one of those late night shows after a while of staring I tried to listening at what the reporter was saying to know who this man was. Magnus Bane, that was the man’s name and he was a writer. So yeah, after that I started looking for his books and got addicted at the way he talked about historical figures as if he had known them for forever. 

I’m checking the stock in the counter when someone clears his voice to get my attention.

\- Well hello Alexander have you been hiding from me all morning darling? - I look up and there he is with that fucking teasing smile that even if I don’t want to makes me swoon every time.

\- Hello Mr Bane can I help you?

\- O sweet Alexander you know you can call me Magnus- I know he is teasing that he is not really flirting with me but I refuse to acknowledge that he has an effect in me.  
\- Magnus I’m trying to be professional here please if you don’t want anything just leave me alone.

\- O but Alexander I came all the way from there – he says while pointing at the table by the window were his friends and my siblings are talking - just to invite you to this little party I’m throwing this weekend, your siblings already said yes but it will be no fun if you don’t come with- he says whit a little fake pout.

\- I’m not the party type and even if I was I wouldn’t want to go.

\- And why is that Alexander? Don’t you like me? 

He is really getting on my nerves this time I look around and see that his group is the only one that’s still here and that is when I explode.

\- Look magnus I’m really getting fed up with you and with your stupid group I’ve been trying to stay professional and all but you are just a bunch of arrogant assholes that come here every day just to annoy me and the other customers, you know I used to admire you and I love your books but you know what you are not who I thought you would be.

When I finish, I notice that everyone is staring at me with wide eyes and open mouths, I’m always calm and collected in the workplace and I just started yelling like a maniac. I look up and I see that Magnus is looking at me with a closed up look but his eyes are shining with wonder, or maybe is just the glittery makeup, then of course HE grins mischievously and he opens his mouth.

\- Oh, Alexander I didn’t know you were a fan.

And that’s when everything goes to shit. Jace runs in my direction to stop me from punching Magnus and he drags me to the locker room. I can hear Magnus and his friends arguing and Isabelle laughing out loud the last thing I hear is Isabelle.

-Magnus that was the perfect comeback I think I can’t breathe- and then she starts laughing again.

3 DAYS LATER

Magnus and his crew haven’t been coming to the shop in the last two days and I’m really starting to get suspicious. My siblings are very excited for Magnus’s party and they are bothering me so I go with them and they are trying to convince me with their excuses.

-Alec, Alec! You are daydreaming again what is with you today? - says Aline, it’s true that I’ve been a little distracted today but I’m trying to figure out what is Magnus going to do.  
\- I’m sorry Aline I’m a little bit distracted with Magnus- the moment the words come out of my mouth I know that I shouldn’t have said anything.

\- Oh, so that is what’s been in your head all day, this place seems rather empty without his little crew, right? – she says with a knowing smirk.

\- Not you to – I say with a loud groan. – my siblings are already pretty smitten with the group.

\- C’mon Alec you are only bothered because you have had a little a crush on Magnus since high school and you don’t know what to do now that you have met him and he is not like in your wet dreams.

\- That is definitely not the problem Aline, the problem is that he only comes here to annoy me and he teases me nonstop and it’s getting in my nerves.

\- Yeah, yeah continue lying to yourself Alec it’s doing wonders to your love life- she starts heading back to the lockers as her shift is already over.

\- I’m going to fire you lot if you continue being friendly with this people! - I yell to her even if know I would never do that.

\- You know you can’t live without us Alec stop lying to yourself! 

I smile and star cleaning the counter.

\-------

-Isabelle I really don’t want to go! - I say with my phone on speaker while I cook some dinner.

\- But brother you have to apologize pleaaaaase! Or they won’t come back to the shop agaaaaain

-Isabelle stop being annoying really is not that big of a deal I didn’t punch him right? He’s ok so they will come back if they want to...

\- You’re so boring big brother just tell him you have a crush on him and stop this love the thing you have going on It fools no one.

\- Isabelle a HAD a crush on him HAD! But not anymore ok? Now he’s just annoying.

\- Do what you want brother but you don’t have to convince me of that you have to convince yourself. 

She has been trying to convince me that I’m just sad that I don’t have a signed copy of his book and that that is the only reason why I find him annoying, AS IF!

\- Well I gotta go o by the way I gave Magnus your address and phone number yesterday,

\- you did what?¡  
\- Ok gooooodbyee!

She hung up, she really did it OMG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me 
> 
> tumblr: nagointheshadow
> 
> I'll post the next chapter as soon as i can :D
> 
> feel free to coment, suggestions and corrections are always welcome :D


	3. Life size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I'm really sorry........again
> 
> I've been busy and couldn't update so I'm just not making any promises anymore 
> 
> SOOORRYYYY

I’ve been panicking for a while now, Izzy is not picking up her phone and I don’t know what to do. She’s gone to far this time I know she worries about me but this is unacceptable, she can go giving my phone away to everyone she likes. While I’m pacing back and forth in the living room my phone rings I pick it up and see that it’s an unidentified number.

\- Hello? Who is this?

\- Am I speaking with Alexander Lightwood- a stern and professional voice answers the phone.

\- Yes…? Who am I speaking with?

\- We have been trying to reach your address sir but our truck can’t access your building and we must deliver a package to you is there anywhere else were we can drop it off?

\- Well I didn’t order anything can I know what it’s being delivered first?

\- We are an independent contractor mister lightwood all it says in the package is gift, I can tell you that much.

\- Ok, well just deliver it to my shop I’ll be there in 10 minutes - I give them the address and hurry to the shop, what could it be? I try to think who could have sent me anything and the only thing I can think of is maybe a new supplier is sending samples or something but wouldn’t they deliver them to the shop? 

I reach the shop and find the delivery boy waiting for me. He has an enormous package in the floor beside him, I sing the correspondent papers and he takes the package to the back room, when he leaves I call Jace.

\- Hey man how is it going? Why are you in the shop? Isn’t it closed?

\- It is but I received a package and they couldn’t get to the flat so I told them to deliver it here but know I’m just too scared to open it, I didn’t buy anything and all it says in the box is gift….. what if it’s a bomb or something? - I hear laughter in the background.

\- Jace? Are you alone? Do you have me on speakerphone?¿! – I hear some struggle, like when someone is trying to take the phone out of your hands (I have quite a lot of experience with this, c’mon Isabelle is my sister) after about 10 second I hear a very unexpected voice through the phone.

\- Well hello there Alexander I see you have received my little gift darling

\- Magnus?¿!! what are you doing with Jace?¡ why are you with him?¿! 

\- Oh c’mon Alexander you should know by now that you are the only one of your employees and siblings that doesn’t hang out with my little group right? Raphael is very kindly holding Jace back while Isabelle is laugh crying very hard, you know so I can talk to you while you open my little present.

\- MAGNUS!! I don’t what a freaking gift from you!! Tell me your address I’m delivering it back!

\- Oh but Alexander you should take me to dinner before coming to my lair sweet pea - I can see him with that infuriating grin in his face – don’t blush darling you know I’m just messing around, why don’t you open the box and then decide? – I think I heard a hint of something in his voice but I can’t guess what is it, whatever I’m still mad.  
\- If I open it will you come pick it up?

\- Will do Alexander.

I take a knife from the drawer and start cutting the duct tape, slowly I start opening the box.

\- Shut up! Shut up! – I yell excitedly at the phone, I’m very excited but I can still hear Magnus laugh through the phone.

\- Is this what I think it is?¿ 

\- You mean my new book that hasn’t been released yet , dedicated and signed I might add, and all the merchandising that comes with it including a live size Magnus Bane to fulfil all your little fantasies, well yes it is Alexander.

\- OMG Magnus I….. wait a minute, you have been annoying me for the past months and I TRIED to punch you last week and you are telling me that you are sending me a gift? Were is the catch Magnus?- I ask suspiciously – and don’t think I forgot what you said about your life size poster Magnus I’m just too excited about the book to care, I’ll come back to it another time.

I can hear a sigh from him, what’s happening? Why is he being nice to me? Is this some kind of trick or something? 

\- Look Alexander, I have been thinking about it and I may o may not have been pushing your buttons harder than necessary in the past few months so I thought that with this peace offering and an invitation to my party this evening, we could start over? – I can hear the hopeful tone of his voice and start wondering….. is this a trick or not?

\- Look Magnus I’ll accept the invitation but with one condition…

\- Name it Alexander! – he says with a cheerful voice.

\- You can’t tease me for the duration of your party at all

\- Oh but Alexander that It’s the fun part of talking with you- I swear I can feel the pout in his face.

\- NO TEASING!

\- OK! See you tonight Alexander wear something sexy for me! 

\- Magn…. – He hangs up leaving me with the words in my mouth. WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, correction etc. are always welcome 
> 
> come yell at me:  
> tumblr: @nagointheshadow


End file.
